There are numerous conditions, both genetic and environmental, that result in visual impairment involving less than optimal signaling between the eyes (or an eye) and visual cortex. For example, amblyopia generally arises during infancy and early childhood when inputs to the visual cortex from the two eyes are poorly balanced. Amblyopia is a prevalent form of visual disability that affects up to 4% of the population of the United States and higher in medically underserved areas. There are numerous causes of amblyopia, e.g., strabismus (misalignment of the eyes), anisometropia (asymmetric refraction), opacities and obstructions of one eye (e.g., cataract), myopia (near sightedness) or hyperopia (far sightedness) or astigmatism in one eye, or abatement of high spatial frequency vision in one eye as occurs with an opacity of optical media. Characteristics of amblyopia generally include poor spatial acuity in one eye, and an attendant loss of stereopsis. The current standard of care is to promote recovery of the weak amblyopic eye by temporarily patching or blurring the fellow eye. However, the effectiveness of patching or blurring is limited by poor compliance, reduction of vision in the patched eye, and variable outcomes that typically do not include recovery of binocularity. Additionally, if the amblyopia is severe, standard treatments are ineffective when initiated after age 10. In fact, patching or blurring of the fellow eye is ineffective in one-third of patients. Even when successful, there is a high risk of recurrence.